


"Ginnie" Pigs

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel, Gabriel makes a platypus, Heaven, guinea pigs, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Castiel make up animals in heaven. CUTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ginnie" Pigs

"Ok, so what if I put, like, a billion legs on a single insect? Or, OR, what if I stick a duck on a beaver? That ought'a be good, right Cassie?" The little angel hummed a reply, not looking up. Castiel continued on scribbling a drawing, lying on his stomach on the white flooring. His big brother Gabriel kept on rambling his ideas, which Castiel, despite his young age, seemed to professionally tune out. "I don't know if dad would let me though, I'm still grounded after the elephant incident." Castiel finally looked up from his drawing, eyebrows furrowed behind his dark, messy hair.  
"The wha'?"  
"You didn't hear about that? Jeez, baby brother, you gotta get out more." Castiel shook his head and returned to drawing. He was never one to leave his own little corner of heaven, and he had only visited Earth a few times, only to admire his brother Lucifer's, creation, which he had named a butterfly. Castiel absolutely loved the small little creature- he even tried to create one of his own, but it ended up too fat and fuzzy, with dainty little wings unlike the majestic ones Lucifer had made. He made it when he was too young to even speak, an early toddler stage for angels, you could say, so his father placed it on Earth and named it after what Castiel had called it: bee! 

Castiel hadn't even noticed that Gabriel had left, so when he returned to the room, the small angel was extremely confused as to what his brother was carrying. It was a strange brown animal, with a flat tail and a similarly flat beak. Castiel tilted his head, questioning the animal. "It's a platypus!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Weird name I know, but it's the best I got." Castiel honestly wasn't even surprised, and went back to put the finishing touches on his sketch. He was done with just a few more strokes of his quill, and hopped up on his little legs, almost tripping on his white robes, and flapped his little black wings as he ran to his big brother.   
"Gabe!" He held up the drawing. Gabriel took the drawing from his little brother's tiny hands, observing the picture. It was basically a small, lumpy oval, with little legs, a stubby tail, and a small nose and set of eyes to go along.  
"Baby bro, we already have pigs created," Gabriel said gently, trying not to upset his brother. Castiel shook his head, his dark locks flying about his head as he did so.  
"I named it Ginnie! It's small and fluffy and- and-" he was bouncing up and down on his feet, bubbling with excitement. Gabriel chuckled, smiling down at his little brother. He messed up with hair, then gave him the picture back, which Castiel grabbed happily.  
"Come on, Cassie, dad said that I was grounded, but he didnt say anything bout' you." Cas reached for Gabriel's hand, unable to reach, but Gabe just picked him up and let him ride on his back. Castiel giggled and played with the golden feathers on Gabriel's wings as the older brother raced out of the room and to where they kept the spare parts. "Oh! What about a moose?"


End file.
